


the promise of snow

by cominginside



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Edmonton Oilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cominginside/pseuds/cominginside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cold day, a warm fire, and the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the promise of snow

**Author's Note:**

> To combat the oppressive heat of summer, have something fluffy about winter. Read over by the usual suspects.

The snow's not quite here, but that hasn't stopped the cold from creeping in around the edges of their apartment, little drafts and cold spots catching Jordan as he walks from his room to the kitchen. He shivers, wishing he'd thrown on a hoodie over his old t-shirt, and puts on water to boil for tea even though he'd come out to get juice and a snack. Outside is gloomy and grey with clouds hanging thick over the city; there's a tang in the air that says _winter_ when it hits his lungs.

Taylor appears, drawn out by the sound of Jordan's movement. He's messy-haired and bleary-eyed, rubbing his arms as he walks over to where Jordan's standing. The tea kettle hums quietly, but neither of them says anything as Taylor leans into Jordan's side, the warmth of his skin nearly a shock. Jordan wraps his arm around Taylor's waist automatically, pressing his fingers into the soft skin along Taylor's hips and smiling a little when Taylor twitches. Taylor's never been one for the cold, rinks aside.

"Tea?" he asks when the kettle's noises start to build into a shriek. Taylor nods and Jordan pushes him lightly towards the cupboards where they keep the mugs, grabbing the kettle himself and setting it on a different burner as he digs out the orange pekoe.

They sit at the table, Taylor swirling his tea absent-mindedly, Jordan wishing he'd remembered to buy honey last time they were shopping. He can hear the wind building up outside, whistling and rattling as it hits their building; a storm is coming.

"We should use the fireplace," Taylor says, startling Jordan out of his thoughts.

There's a low blue glow from the fireplace, like always. Jordan never thinks about it, mostly because it's been warm enough so far, but right now a nice fire sounds like a good idea.

"We should," he agrees.

There's a remote for it somewhere, so they both look while their tea steeps. Jordan finds it first, in the basket that holds pens and pencils--or is supposed to, anyway, mostly they start out there and end up going missing after someone writes down take out orders with them. He fiddles with it a bit, then gets the fireplace going, blue flaring into orange flames. There's a near-immediate shift in temperature, heat radiating out of the fireplace, and Jordan sighs happily before sitting back down to drink his tea.

The firelight casts a warm glow over the room, brightening and softening it simultaneously. Taylor looks especially golden in it and Jordan just watches him for a while. Eventually Taylor looks up from his mug and Jordan smiles at him, laughing when Taylor just blinks at him in confusion.

"What?" Taylor asks, wide-eyed.

"You look good," Jordan answers, and Taylor blinks again before laughing.

"Okay," he says.

Jordan clears the mugs when they're done; Taylor trails after him and wraps his arms around Jordan's waist as he stands in the kitchen, leaning his chin over Jordan's shoulder.

"We should make s'mores," he says.

"We don't have marshmallows," Jordan points out. "Or chocolate."

"We should get marshmallows and chocolate," Taylor says, swaying Jordan slightly until Jordan can't help but smile and duck his head.

"Next time we're shopping," Jordan agrees.

"Not now?" Taylor asks.

Jordan looks up at the window, where the clouds are darker than they were even five minutes ago. "Not until we see what this weather's going to be."

Taylor follows his line of sight and sighs. "I wish it'd just snow already."

"Me too," Jordan says. He sighs and turns around in Taylor's arms, leaning up to kiss him. "Want to build a blanket fort and make out in front of the fireplace for a while?"

"Um, yes," Taylor says, laughing and kissing Jordan again.

A few minutes later, they've got both their comforters and Taylor's flannel sheets in a serviceable pile on the floor. Jordan climbs into them, pulling his comforter over his lap, and Taylor squishes in next to him, bumping into him as they settle. As soon as he's comfortable, Taylor wraps his arm around Jordan's shoulder and pulls him over to kiss him, fingers trailing along Jordan's neck making Jordan shiver in an entirely different way than the cold.

It's easy to get lost in each other and the heat from the fireplace and the soft blankets, and Jordan's surprised when he takes a breathing break and looks up to discover that it's near dark out. Taylor makes an annoyed noise, his hands sliding along Jordan's hips distractingly, but Jordan's trying to see out the window, wondering if the shifting light he sees is snow or not.

On the street below, a car drives by and the headlights bounce off the windows, lighting the scene for a brief second before it fades back into grey, but it's enough for Jordan to be sure.

"Hey," he says, looking down at Taylor. "The snow's here."

Taylor sits up, nearly knocking Jordan off his lap, and squints outside himself.

"Yep," he says after a minute. "Finally."

"Yeah," Jordan says. Taylor's hands are still around his waist, and the fire's still warm, so he gives Taylor a minute to watch the weather before he leans in and bites his jaw.

Taylor laughs and turns to look at him. "Hey, you were the one who started the snow thing," he says, but he leans in to kiss Jordan anyway.

It's cold out, and the wind's picking up, but Jordan's fine with that as long as he can stay right where he is, warm and happy.


End file.
